The Administrative Core and its strong administrative team will provide a structure to facilitate the activities and meet the needs of the individual research Projects and Cores of the Center for Reproductive Health After Disease. The principle missions of the Core are: to reduce administrative barriers within and between Center Projects and Cores so researchers can focus on advancing reproductive science; foster team science by facilitating communication within the Center; engage the next generation of independent researchers; and evaluate Center progress in order to speed the pace and quality of research. The Core will reduce administrative barners by providing centralized accounting, budgeting, and administrative services to the Project and Core teams and to the overall Center. The Core will further ease the burden on the research teams by facilitating all grant renewals and providing regulatory support to ensure compliance for all projects and research personnel. The Core will also handle any human resources and immigration considerations. Utilizing established methodologies, the Core will foster team science to integrate the Center's research efforts and will support frequent and straightforward communication between the individual research Projects and Cores. The Core will organize in-person and virtual scientific meetings, which will increase collaboration and accelerate the pace and quality of translation research. The Core will also schedule and organize an annual meeting of Pis, to be coordinated with the established annual Oncofertility Conference, which attracts a national group of scientists, researchers, and clinicians to present advances in reproductive and endocrine science in the disease context. The Core will maintain a thorough and up-to-date website to disseminate research findings and resources to the larger community of researchers and clinicians in women's reproductive health, as well as host publications, video, and overviews of each of the Projects and Cores. In order to engage the next generation of independent researchers, a twice-yearly cross-center research training program will be organized by the Core to provide trainees with an opportunity to gain hands-on experience in cutting-edge techniques such as follicle isolation, manipulation, encapsulation in biomaterials, and culture for in vitro follicle growth. The Core will also evaluate Center progress by supporting Internal, External, and Community Advisory Committees and an Information Technology Strategic Development Committee, and by monitoring the progress of each Project and Core. The Core will manage requests for proposals for pilot projects and work with the Pilot Project Advisory and Assessment Committee to identify exemplary pilot proposals, recommend them to the SCCPIR pilot committee, and evaluate their progress. Through these means, the Core will facilitate and coordinate research efforts and support the dissemination of the Center's work to the reproductive health research community and the many medical disciplines that provide care for patients whose reproductive health is at risk from their disease or its treatment.